1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to automation of processing of vehicular violations and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to automation of processing of vehicular violations involving vehicles operated, for example, by a fleet operator or a rental-car agency.
2. History of Related Art
Third-party entities such as, for example, rental agencies, typically receive notices via standard mail from agencies such as, for example, governmental authorities, toll authorities, or the like regarding vehicular violations incurred by customers. The vehicular violations may include, but are not necessarily limited to, toll violations, parking violations, speeding violations, and the like.
After the notices of the vehicular violations are received, third-party-entity personnel often must manually search rental agreements or other records in order to determine an identity of a customer who was responsible for the violating vehicle at the time the violation occurred. In this way, the customer can be charged for the violation. In other circumstances, the third-party entity may send customer information to the entity from which the vehicular violation notice was received. Processes such as those described above are cumbersome, time-consuming, and expensive.